Leafclan's Begging
by laluna121
Summary: Bloodclan has attacked Riverclan, ripping them into two peices. Featherheart must lead the other half away from the clans to find a new home.Can she do it?


**A/N: Hey there! I'm Laluna121, or Lunarshine. This is my first story. Plz enjoy!**

It was raining. A white cat was leading a group of other cats. Beside the sleek white cat was a yellow tom. The white cat turned and asked the yellow she-cat.

"How is everyone?" The yellow she-cat looked back at the white cat.

"Fine. But are you sure we should of left Riverclan Featherheart?" Featherheart stared at the yellow she-cat with her eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"You know it was for the sake of the clan Sunface. I need to talk to the clan now." Featherheart turned to group who had all taken a brake while the conversation was going. All the cats instinctively stood up with their leader.

"Were not leaving yet." Featherheart reassured the tired group.

"I have several things to discuss. As you know, after Bloodclan attacked Riverclan, half of the clan left. We have fled to find a new territory and independence. Some of our kits while traveling have grown past 6 moons without becoming apprentices. When we settle down I personally promise they will become apprentices." A queen nudged her unusually large kits and they looked up hopefully.

"Also we will find a way to go to gatherings." Mummers came out of the crowd and nervous looks fallowed. Then a white tom with a black spot on his back spoke.

"What about Riverclan? We left them. And we don't know if they'll survive. We're all worried about the clan we left." An orange tabby shouted.

"How can we settle down? There's a one-in-a-million-chance that we'll find territory near the other territories and find a route to the gatherings!" More horror shone in the groups eyes as if they reached toward the end of their lives.

"Silence! We will find a territory. Recently I received a dream from Starclan. I'm sure Willowleaf also received a message. Willowleaf?" A white cat with grey and black and brown spots emerged from the crowd.

"I have also received messages from Starclan." A new voice came from the crowd.

"Starclan is still with us!" More yowls of excitement joined in at this comment.

"We might live to be warriors!" A couple kits proclaimed. Suddenly a kit mewed excitedly.

"I see a willow tree! I think it's hollow!" All the cats started running towards the tree.

"Stop!" The cats stopped and turned to their leader confused.

"We do not if this tree is hollow. If it is I want one cat to check for any other creatures that live here. Any volunteers? "The crowd stared blankly. Then the silence was broken by a rustle. A single willow leaf fell down from the tree right next to a spot that looked like a hole.

"Willowleaf." Featherheart whispered. Sunface looked questionly. Willowleaf eyes were mystified as she walked over to the leaf. Suddenly Willowleaf jolted up and her fur bristled. A white tom with a brown mussel ran towards Willowleaf.

"Willowleaf!" Featherheart blocked his view of Willowleaf as she shrunk to the ground.

"Cloudface, I've seen medicine cats do this before. If you wake her up she will not receive her full message from Starclan and she will not get the message again." Cloudface bowed his head. Featherheart turned back just in time to see Willowleaf pick herself up.

"How are you and what was the message?" Feathertail trotted over to help her. Willowleaf got up and shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. But we can't stay there. A fox is living there. There are plains up ahead." Featherheart sniffed the air.

"You're right. I can smell it now. We should move on." Featherheart turned to the group." There are plains ahead. We'll soon find shelter." The group slowly stood up. They continued on. Soon the group stopped.

"I can smell fresh grass. We'll be there sooner than I expected." The rain clouds parted. Sunlight streamed through the clouds. The kits ran over a hill to discover fresh moorland. The rest of the clan fallowed. A small valley in between the moor land had a small river. The whole clan hurried down the hill. The warriors immediately stared fishing. The large kits tried to practice the technique. The queens carried them away much to the kits complaints. Soon a small fresh kill pile had developed. The kits and queens went first. Next the warriors. Then Sunface and Featherheart ate at last. Moss was also established. Everyone had finally settled down. Featherheart took watch. And the night was silent.

Morning came.

**Like it? Well, if you want me to continue, R&R! Maybe if there's a request I can add your char! But give me clear details, k? See ya next chapter!**


End file.
